Wendy Whats A Ball?
by Tiggerific13
Summary: Peter Hears Captain Hook talking about a strange event, confused as what he was talking about Peter asks Wendy. (One-Shot)


**Authors Note:** This is based on the 1953 Disney movie. I love to hear what you have to say so please leave a review. Just please no inappropriate reviews. Thanks for reading!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Disney or Peter Pan or any franchise or character mention.

"_**Wendy What's a Ball?"**_

Peter and the lost boys were playing a practical joke on Captain Hook. The boys were playing a joke on Captain Hook because Wendy declared it washday and anyone who wasn't busy would help do the washing. Naturally all the boys declared they had big plans for the day and they had no time to help Wendy.

Seeing that the boys could not hang around where Wendy was they decided to go play a joke in Captain hook. They were going to pretend to be sea spirits when Peter heard Captain Hook talking to Shmee.

London that is where those Darling kids are from. Ahh London, What a city. I remember all of the fun I had there. London is actually where I am from; my family was always invited to all of the biggest balls. The music, the drinks, the food, and the lady's. London balls, there is nothing else like them. Maybe when we kill Peter we should go to London and attend a couple of balls."

Shmee smiled "that would be quite enjoyable captain."

Hook nodded "Then it is decided, we just need to kill Peter Pan."

Peter snapped out of his daze and then whispered each boy their instructions for their joke.

The joke went well but they got caught in the end. Peter was able to get them all out of danger and it was considered a successful joke.

It was starting to get late so the boys decided it was safe to head back home.

When they reached the tree Wendy was just tiding up waiting for the boys. When the boys started to come in there various ways Wendy said hi to each and everyone as they came in.

Peter was the last to come in and he said hi to Wendy distractedly.

Peter went and lay down in his hammock and Wendy came and stood by him "Peter you seem preoccupied?"

Peter shrugged "Just something that captain Hook was talking about."

Wendy smiled "Perhaps I could help."

Peter looked at her "I know that London is where you from well Hook was talking about how you were from London and then he started talking about how the best balls are at London then he started talking about food and drink."

Wendy tilted her head to the side "What are you confused about Peter?"

Peter sat up in the hammock "Wendy what's a ball?"

Wendy smiled and sat by him in the hammock "I have only been to one, it was my grandmother annual Christmas ball. Peter balls are wonderful. They are parties with dancing and gorgeous gown and dashing suits and music. Oh Peter my parents go to ball quite often but because I am still a child along with my brothers we are not allow to go."

Peter nodded "So balls are the occasions where everyone dresses up and dance to music and drink and talk."

Wendy nodded "The one I went to was most enjoyable. They truly are a lot of fun Peter."

Peter scratched his chin "I think I may have seen some while I have been flying."

Wendy nodded "probably." Wendy started to hum a tune.

Peter tilted his head "what's that song?"

Wendy smiled "The waltz it is one of the dances that people do at balls. It is quite enjoyable."

Peter knitted his eyebrows "People dance to that?"

Wendy nodded again "Oh yes, the music is quite wonderful when the big orchestra is playing. And the dance is most fun. Let me show you." Wendy stood up and twirled around a bit then she stopped thought for a moment then said, "Peter, I require a partner."

Peter stood up and walked over to her.

Wendy smiled "For a start the gentleman always bows to lady and then the lady curtesies to the gentleman."

Peter raised and eyebrow and bowed and then Wendy curtsied.

Wendy stepped closer and Peter wanted to step back but he stayed put. Wendy took one of his hands and place it on her waist "On hand goes here and then the other." She grabbed his other hand and they held them up a bit. "The other goes like then we basically move to the rhythm which is 1, 2, 3, 1, 2, 3, 1, 2, 3, 1, 2, job Peter."

Peter smiled and then he got a wicked idea, whenever he saw the people dancing the boy twirled his partner. Peter picked up Wendy by her waist and then twirled her around.

Wendy goggled as she got set back down and then they broke apart and Wendy blushed "You are actually a very good dance Peter."

Peter smiled "It actually is easier than I though."

Wendy smiled "Well that is basically what a ball is, did I answer you question Peter."

Peter nodded "yes, thank you Wendy."

Wendy left to tuck the other boys into bed. Before Wendy went to bed she said a quick good night to Peter then the hideout fell into a sleepy silence.

That night Peter had a strange dream of Wendy looking stunning in a big gown and Peter wearing something that was quite uncomfortable but made him look very handsome. He guessed it was one of those suites Wendy was talking about earlier.

Music started to play and Peter and Wendy began to dance. It was an odd dream for Peter but he still found it enjoyable.

Wendy was changing him, he was thinking about adult things. Normally Peter would hate this kind of influence, but Wendy was different. He didn't know maybe they would all go back to London one day. That was all in the future, for now Peter was going to continue to enjoy being a kid.

**The End!**

End Note: Thanks for reading and sorry for the weird ending!


End file.
